


In Your Clothes

by Flashfires



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Sex, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashfires/pseuds/Flashfires
Summary: Mimi makes a confession to Jackson. Saucy antics ensue.





	In Your Clothes

 

Jackson lay in bed reading. His little glasses perched on his nose. The light from the bedside lamp, soft and warm. He could hear Mimi pottering about in the bathroom and looked up with a frown.

 

‘You coming to bed Meem?…What are you doin’ in there?’ He called.

He heard her giggle and then make the sort of noise you make when you’re struggling to do something. 

He blew out through his nose and raised an eyebrow. ‘It sounds….ominous whatever it is!..’

 

‘I’ll be there in a second’ She called back and he could hear her muttering to herself but couldn’t quite make out the words. Jackson put the book down on the bedside table, took his glasses off and put them on top of the book and made move to go to her, curiosity too great a pull. He’d just flung his legs out the bed, feet touching the floor when…

 

‘Don’t you move Captain!’ Came Mimi’s voice sternly from the bathroom door.

He looked over his shoulder towards her. His jaw dropped and he turned, back on to the bed so he was facing her, so he could fully appreciate the sight of her.

‘Oh my…’ He sighed with a grin.

 

She was wearing his clothes. Or at least what appeared to be his clothes. His hat perched on top of her head (he’d seen her wear it before and it always made him smile). His shirt, his waistcoat braces…Hmmm but those trousers couldn’t have been his, they fit too snuggly and the shoes…no, although they were men’s, they were too small to be his. She was also holding his gun.

 

‘Well?…What d’ya think?’ She asked with a faux american twang and spun the gun around, the way that he sometimes did. 

 

‘Can I?’ He got up off the bed, held his hands out beckoning her to come. She swaggered over to him and held one of his hands. Seeing her like this was exceedingly sexy to him. He loved how the trousers showed off her hips and waist. He peeked under the brim of his hat…

‘Why is this turning me on so much? ‘ He was grinning as his gaze danced over her. ‘Did you get a haircut?’ He asked with an astonished laugh. 

 

‘No, no..it’s just…tucked up under there. What would you think if I had??’ She asked bemused. ‘Would you like it?’ She grinned, wiggled her eyebrows & was intrigued.

‘I dunno…think it’d be a bit, extreme….though no doubt you could pull it off darlin’‘ He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly at first then, putting his hands on her waist, pulling her closer, he kissed her deeper.

 

Abruptly he felt something cold and hard pressed against his chest between them. He broke off from the kiss with a comedic pout. Looked down and saw his gun (harmless, for it had not been loaded for a long time now) pressed against the skin of his chest,  in her slender hand. She bit her bottom lip. 

‘Get back cowboy!’ She said sternly, narrowing her eyes, though she couldn’t help but smile a little and she pushed him back onto the bed. 

 

‘Yes…Sir!’ He replied in a mock chastened tone as he fell backwards with a bounce. She pulled off her shoes & tossed them aside.

 

‘Back back back…’ She said quickly, gesturing with the gun. He shuffled back obediently, so he was lying back on his side of the bed, awaiting her next move, intently. She put the gun on the table. ‘Did you notice the trousers?’ She asked him looking down at her legs, dropping the fantasy and more intrigued as to whether he'd noticed the fine details. 

 

‘How could i not notice the  _trousers_  baby? They hug you in all the right places’ He drawled and ran a hand through his hair. Drinking her up with his gaze. 

‘I mean’ She replied a little peevish…’ The fabric? the pattern? It’s a lot like the ones you used to wear, no?’ She asked, now climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips. 

 

‘Mmm’ was all he could manage at first as her weight pressed down on him. He put his hands on her thighs and looked and stroked them…’ Yeaah actually. A lot like ‘em’. Impressed & a bit confused.

She smiled broadly, pleased with herself.  ‘Amazing work the seamstresses do at the Alex. They are in fact, your old trousers that you haven’t worn in an age because of the weight you’ve put on.’ He blinked and pouted in response. ‘ I just got Mary to re-work them for me’. 

 

‘You sayin’ i’m fat now?’ He asked chewing on the inside of his cheek.

He was not fat, he’d just filled out some in a contented older man kind of way. 

 

‘No!’ She replied with a chuckle, she leaned down, clasped his face & kissed him. His hands moved to her backside and grasped both cheeks.  He could feel something bulky but soft in the back pocket on one side. He broke off from their kiss and reached in, to pull out the item. It was a long silk cord. ‘Ahh yes’ Said Mimi with a smirk and snatched it off him. 

‘ _Who are you_?  & what have you done with my wife?’ He exclaimed in  amazement. 

She took his hat off and whizzed across the room onto a chair. He could see how she’d pinned her hair up so neatly. It was pretty. She took one of his wrists and began to tie him to the bars of the bed head. He licked his lips and went along with it happily, gazing up at her with puppy dog eyes as she worked. When she was done and it wasn’t the most secure of affairs, but he was game to pretend, she kissed all over his chest then looked up at him and said ‘I suppose it’s time….

 

_...I must confess to you a secret that I’ve been keeping’._

 

 

‘Hmmm this should be good. Go for it darlin’, but keep kissin’ me….’ He replied cheekily.  Her kisses feathered down his torso to the waist band of his long johns.

 

 ‘Sometimes’ She began, ‘I like to dress up in your clothes when you’re not here…’ She started to undo the buttons and pull them down, freeing his hard on and his legs.

He nodded, amused…  _‘i know.’_

 

‘What?!’ She snapped having pulled his long johns off entirely, discarding them on the floor. ’How?’ She asked a little taken a back. She stood at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips and then began removing her specially edited  ‘Jackson Trousers’. 

Jackson watched her hungrily, licked his lips. ‘Baby, I  _am_ a scientist’. His head moved from side to side, if his hands had been free he would have been gesticulating with the statement. ‘Forensicating my own wardrobe lead me to the conclusion…’ Mimi was removing her long johns. A detail that made Jackson pause and grin. Then she climbed back on top of him, with just his shirt on.  He sighed with pleasure…’that…it was something you…. occasionally did.’

 

She leaned over him, gripping his jaw, quite tightly so his cheeks squished up. She tutted dramatically and kissed his puckered lips. ‘No getting one over you then eh?’ she grinned. Her face close to his, their noses touching.

‘Maybe not in _that_  sense’ Jackson grinned back. ’In another sense…one I hope you are about to demonstrate…you very much can darlin’  He leaned in, stealing a kiss, catching her bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth softly.

'Hmmmm’ She kissed him back, her imagination cogs whirring. ‘How can I make this more challenging for you?’ 

He raised his eyebrow. 

 

‘Oh, yes!’ She fumbled under her pillow by his head and retrieved her sleeping mask (she found that she slept sounder without any light sources). She dangled it in front of him like a question. He nodded casually and she slipped it over his head, covering his eyes. She smiled at the sight. it was a pretty, feminine looking sleep mask, a bold contrast against his rugged face and facial hair.

She chuckled with delight. ‘I think maybe you should wear some of  _my_  things some time’

‘Mmm? ‘s this a good look for me darlin'? Is this amusing you?’  He chuckled warmly and then pouted a mock sexy pout (only it  _was_  actually sexy, Jackson could be sexiest when he was mocking himself, something he did more since being with her. Maybe because when he was being funny it often lead to a flurry of physical affection from her or sex). She laughed and ran her hand up his chest appreciatively, resting at the base of his neck. She clasped him there. With her other hand she grasped his cock, causing him to suck air in through his teeth and then guiding him in, she lowered herself onto him slowly.  He hummed deep in his throat at the sensation and she sighed and began to work up a rhythm. She reached down between her lovely thighs and massaged herself at the same time. He could feel the brush of her fingers against his skin but could only imagine the sight. Imagination however,  was always a turn on and added to the pleasure of the situation.

‘Matthew….’ She gasped as he moved his hips up to meet her and she rocked herself against him making him groan loudly. They were vociferous love makers, they read each others bodies but also each other sounds. When Jackson could feel himself getting closer to climax, knowing she was also close,  he pulled his wrists from their tethers, pulled the sleep mask off and grabbed Mimi’s hips with hot firm hands, adding momentum to her rocking action and then he slid his hands round to her buttocks, pressing his finger tips into the soft flesh, firmly. This brought her over the edge with him, gasps & sighs expelled from them both as they collapsed together. 

His arms around her, she on top of him still. Her head on his chest tucked beneath his chin. Their breath deep. Their bodies sweaty and seemingly satisfied. 

 

After a moment she shifted so she could look down into his face. She kissed his collar bones and then said ‘That was very naughty of you to break free of your bonds like that you know…’ 

He bit his lip in guilt but couldn’t stop smiling. ‘I guess I should show you how to tie a secure knot.’  He chuckled.

She pouted and screwed up her nose and then bit his nipple. 

 He yelped and then laughed.

 

‘But…look…you definitely got  _one_  over me then love’  He drawled and ran his hand down her back tenderly. ‘Perhaps, to make amends, I should make sure you get one _under_ me now too? Under my tongue….Or maybe a succession of them?’ He raised his eyebrows and gave that crooked grin.

 ‘Hmmmmm’  She smiled conspiratorially. She stroked his stubbly cheek and kissed his mouth. She took a deep breath through her nose and rolled off him to his left side. On her back she lay, undoing the buttons of his shirt she still wore. He then lay on his side just looking at her for a moment. Watching as more of her beautiful skin was revealed for him. Then she spread her legs in invitation and looked him in the eye with the most wanton look that ignited his libido all over again. 

‘Yeeeeah' He licked his lips and grinned 'I think I should.’ He nodded and practically leapt on her, making her laugh with surprise.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
